My attractive stalker
by rynhel
Summary: Au Gruvia rated M! one shot


**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Today Juvia cried as Juvia was rejected by the one person Juvia like for two years now…

It hurt Juvia so much that it make Juvia wanted to die…."

The scene this morning repeated in Juvia's mind like a movie….

"J-Juvia l-like you G-Gray-sama!" a very red Juvia confessed in front of the person she like for two years since she transferred in Fairy Tail High.

"I'm sorry… But I cannot accept you're feeling's" Gray said in his serious baritone voice…

Then he left her there sobbing…

And hurting…

**Gray P.O.V.**

'Today I rejected a cute girl… Well the reason is very simple…

You see…'

**A few minute later**:

"Welcome home Gray-sama" a very cheerful voice of Juvia Locxer greeted him…

'SHE IS MY FREAKING STALKER!'"Wha-! Whe-How the hell you get inside before I did!"

"Oh~ after Gray-sama left Juvia , Juvia cried and walk.. Juvia didn't know that she was already in front of Gray-sama's house, then Meredy-chan invited her in" Juvia explained 'like I would buy it! Meredy is my niece Ultear my onee-chan adopted daughter'" Oh is that so? Now then where is she now?" I tried to play her game… beep beep my phone vibrated after…

_Gray Meredy and I went to visit mom. Lyon wont be coming home too, Meredy invited Juvia so she can accompany you.._

_Ultrear._

WTF! Gray literally wanted to freeze the phone and then crushed it!

Now he was all alone with the girl who he have rejected, for a night!

'Well Gray Juvia wasn't that bad she has nice big boob and smooth cream like thigh' the perverted side of Gray said. Gray was shock for himself! How the hell he could think such a thing in this situation! Damn!

To suppressed his perverted self he hit his head in the concrete wall!

'Yeah that's more like it' Gray said as his head squirt some blood and in the background he heard Juvia said about treating his head!

'Meh how the hell he could make this girl hate him!'

Then it striked Gray!

**General P.O.V.**

Gray grabbed Juvia's smooth porcelain arms and dragged her to his room.

Then he pushed her in his bed and then… he unconsciously stripped!

"G-Gray-sama?" a very terrified Juvia said.

It's really terrifying to be dragged inside the room of the guy you like but she ca't deny that she was turned on too.

But then Gray grabbed both Juvia's hand's and then pinned then in the side of her head before he set above her. And his lips in her neck.

Gray actually planned to just scare Juvia . She really look terrified and vulnerable. Make's Gray instinct take over him! Well he was a healthy teenage boy after all.

He nipped and sucked Juvia's expose neck and ear. And Juvia just mews and moan make Gray eager his move.

He then captured her lip's and set his body to parted Juvia's leg's.

"MMMp!" Gray's hand travel to Juvia's body till he stripped her clothes too.

Then he let go of Juvia's lips, and then he stared at her exposed body.

Teary eyed Juvia with swollen lip and exposed bra and panties make Gray manhood swell.

He instantly stripped his pants and then he hump and pounded Juvia. And then Gray felt how Juvia's front got wet.

She bit her lip's to supressed the moans and then Gray set his hand's in her panties string and set it down.

He was tempt by the sight of Juvia's semi-shave wet pussy.

He then grabbed both her inner thigh and spread her more!

"Kyaaa!~" Juvia tried to cover her exposed self but Gray is faster! He put his tongue and swirled Juvia's clit!

Then he sucked, pushed alternately in her hole and clit! Make Juvia mews and arched her body! Then Gray felt how he shudder and then…

Many of her fluids came cout…

Then Gray get up and make himself in level of her face…

Then

He set his cock out and place it in her still hot wet hole…

Juvia set a tear as Gray entered her. He wasn't that gentle yet not to hard to hurt her.

Till he was fully inside her….

After a minute or two she get used and move. Gray then move too…

And they both dance the primitive dance of all time…

"Gray-sama!"

"Hmmmp"

Then the spasm of their heated body pass…

Make them both tired…

Gray take out his cock and look at Juvia's spent body, he was quiet proud he make her that…

then he sleep beside her.

A/N:That's it! Hehehe. Sorry for my wrong grammar and spelling.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy"

A guy, a girl and their talking cat

Much like James, Jessie and Meowth of Pokemon huh!

Hehehe

Peace out!


End file.
